Sin Taste Sweet
by vphunter
Summary: "Then tilt your head for me…" Kaname ordered softly and Zero looked confused at the request for a moment before he turned his head. "Close your eyes…" Kaname whispered as he leaned in closer to the smaller body before kissing the nape of the child's neck
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sin Taste Sweet

Summary: "Then tilt your head for me…" Kaname ordered softly and Zero looked confused at the request for a moment before he turned his head. "Close your eyes…" Kaname whispered as he leaned in closer to the smaller body before kissing the nape of the child's neck.

A/n: Ok so I'm on my VK Kick so I'll be writing a lot for Vampire Knight… I just hope I can finish my writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Review…

Beta'd by Tiana Misoro. Thanks

_**Prologue**_

"_It's hot… Kaname, I hate the heat!" the small child whined as he followed the vampire away from his parents and his home. The taller brunette looked over his shoulder and sighed as he watched the small boy rock back and forth on the balls of his feet impatiently, waiting for the older teen to show him the surprise he promised._

_Zero was always following the tall brunette, chasing his shadow ever since he meet the tall pureblood vampire; granted his family warned him of the other and forbid him from speaking, let alone following the pureblood vampire. In the eyes of the small child, Kaname was angel in the flesh; from his pale skin to the long fangs that Zero always asked to touch, and the brunette would always indulge the small child._

"_Zero… we'll get there soon." Kaname said while patting the other on the top of the head, sending him a gentle smile; one that the cold-hearted pureblood reserved for the small child, and Zero's cheeks turned pink with flush before he turned his head away._

"_Fine…" the six year old said with his head turned, refusing to let the other see him blush. Kaname just laughed softly at his antics._

"_Zero, you're too cute…" Kaname stood back up to his full six-foot height, and Zero glared at the pureblood, blushing even harder._

"_Kaname, boys can't be cute!" the small child whined as his lavender eyes looked at the other as if he was scolding him._

"_Hmm… but yet you are." Kaname said in a sing song voice. Zero blushed harder before he realized how far away from home he was and was a little scared that his parents would know he was with the pureblood after they told him not to._

"_Kaname, where are we going? My mom will get mad if I stay out late again…" the silver haired child said in a shy voice, looking behind him to see if he could still see his home and started to hesitate until stopped walking. "Kaname, can we go back now?" Zero asked as he looked down at the ground, scuffing the grass with the toe of his foot._

"_This is far enough…" the brunette murmured under his breath and turned around to face Zero before kneeling down so that he was at the same level as the small child. "Zero, do you trust me?" the pureblood asked with a serious tone and locked eyes with innocent ones._

"_I trust you." Zero said with conviction, Kaname was his angel._

"_Then tilt your head for me…" Kaname ordered softly and Zero looked confused at the request for a moment before he turned his head. "Close your eyes…" Kaname whispered as he leaned in closer to the smaller body before kissing the nape of the child's neck. Zero shivered and Kaname chuckled. "Stay still."_

_Zero whispered a "sorry…" before gasping when the other bit down gently._

"_Forgive me Zero…" Kaname whispered before taking greedy swallows of the sweet life source with regret in his eyes._

_TBCXXXXXXX _


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: OMG thanks for all the reviews who knew a chapter less than 550 words would be so well liked, I'm glad so many people liked this it makes me feel like writing more; I'll try to answer everyone's review in the next chapter. I was really skeptical about this story and I didn't think anyone would like this..**

**Anyway with that said and done, enjoy.**

**Review…**

**Beta'd by Tiana Misoro. Thanks**

_Chapter 1:_

'_It hurts…' was all the six year-old could think of as he felt something sharp pierce his small neck. 'Why is my angel hurting me?' the small sliver haired child asked himself, wincing as the fangs in his neck dug deeper._

"_Kaname it hurts…" Zero gasped out as his small hands pushed at the larger body holding him._

"_Shh… Zero." The brunette whispered as he pulled his sharp fangs out while petting the other's head. "It'll only hurt for a short period of time… the pain will pass." Kaname murmured against the nape of the small child's neck. Allowing his breath to ghost against the pale skin in front of him, he smirked darkly at the shivers that ran down the other's body. "Zero, I need you to be a big boy…" the pureblood said while looking at the small child shivering with fear._

"_I can be a big boy…" the other whispered hesitantly, his eyes flickering with uncertainty._

"_Good now ope~"._

_Beep…Beep…Beep._

"Shit." the teen hissed as he heard his alarm clock go off, and he looked towards the window, allowing a frown grace his face before laying back down. Placing his arm over his eyes to block out the sun's bright rays, he cursed the start of a new day before dragging a pale hand to his neck, rubbing the part of his neck that was bitten in his dream.

"Instead of having wet dreams of hot chicks, I dream of being bitten…" the sliver haired teen sighed while gaining the motivation to get out of bed to start a new day. "By a guy at that…" the teen mumbled as he picked up a pair of pants and pulled them over his long, slender legs. Walking over to his modest sized dresser, he picked up a pill bottle, bringing its contents to his mouth and swallowing rather harshly. His gaze lingered on his reflection in the mirror, frowning at the tattoo on his neck of unknown origins , absentmindedly rubbing it before removing his hand. "That reminds me to ask Cross about this tattoo again… maybe he'll finally be able to tell me how I got it." Zero sighed to himself and picked up a white button-up top, smelling it before he decided it was wearable.

"Zero... get up!" a small brunette yelled at the door and glared.

"Tch… I'm up, Yuuki. It's too early for you to annoy me." the sliver haired teen said, not paying the other any mind. "Shit, where the hell is my jacket and tie…" Zero mumbled in a questioning tone. He really needed to get his mind together, considering what Cross said about cleanliness and organization.

"We'll be late again Zero if you don't come on!" the smaller teen whined as she kicked the door. Yuuki hated waiting on her half-brother; don't get her wrong, she loved the other to death, but Zero could never be on time to save his life. When he did manage to show up on time for something (after she dragged him.), he would glare and threaten anyone that looked at him wrong, leaving Yuuki to play peacekeeper in order to keep her adopted brother out of trouble. It was her duty of course, that's what she told herself.

Finally after shifting his way through meaningless piles of clothes, silently asking himself where the hell he had gotten them all, he finally found the last of his restricting school uniform. With a trumpet smirk, he placed his school shoes on his feet and walked over to the door, opening it on purpose as he felt the brunette leaning her small body against it.

"Ow~!" Yuuki whined as she, not so gracefully, fell to the floor with a loud thump before blushing in embarrassment as the other rolled his eyes before reaching for her hand and lifting the poor girl up off the hardwood floor. Dusting herself off, she glared at Zero who wore an all telling smirk.

"You could have warned me before you opened the door, you jerk!" she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. Zero just rolled his eyes and walked down the narrow hallway

"You shouldn't have been leaning against the door." he called back over his shoulder, giving a nonchalant shrug.

Yuuki ran up beside him and glared "Aren't you at least going to shower?" she asked with a frown as they walked to the front door.

"Why, it's not like there's anyone to impress… besides, more than half the chicks at our school are psychotic." the sliver haired teen said, not caring about the other's opinion before dodging a blonde blur of hair which was attached to the head of his eccentric adopted of father and glared.

"You're so mean to daddy… Zero!" the older man yelled as he attached himself to the brunette who later received a look of sympathy from her adoptive brother.

"Cross, aren't you a little old to be acting so childish?" the sliver haired teen asked and watched as the blonde straightened himself up and put on his serous face, looking at both of his children.

"Tonight will be the first escort of our new night class, and the first time you'll be introduced to our new students so..." the blonde said as he looked over at the glaring boy, "please be kind and make sure they make it to class _**unharmed.**_"

TBCxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews I tried to answer all anyway here:**

**queenruby987: **There's more to it/**KazeKirran:** Yes he's too cute for words/**Mpiedz: **Zero is just too tempting and sweet/**ben4kevin: **Thanks/**yukishira: **You just have to keep reading to find out/**Love332**: Hmm maybe, maybe not/**Jiggary: **Hey he didn't touch him! Not that much/**ravensterling123:** thanks, I'll try and update some of my bleach stories/**Raqueel: **im glad you love it thanks/**Irmina: **who knows what'll happen and keep reading for the answer to you other questions/**1Vari1E1: **thanks/**Ravenanalia: **I can only update but so fast thanks for reading/**setsuko teshiba: **I'll try/**Koimatsu-Chan: **I hope you didn't wait too long/**simply anonymous: **will see/**realdarkangel: **Your going to hate me I only type 1300 words a chapter and update whenever I feel like it I have stories I haven't updated since last year/**safa56bmc: **I hope you finish soon thanks for reading/**Crazyroth: **Will have to see/**fujoshii92: **thanks I glad you're interested/**she-angel: **I know its short but it's all about quality over quaintly/**Harco8059: **I don't know keep reading to find out/**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai**: I will, at least that's what I hope/**Esther Cain014: **Sorry your confused but keep reading later it'll make since/**lili974WOLF: **thanks I'll try to learn French so I can respond with more/**Redmoon1997: **Thank you! /**xxKuroTsukiNekoxx: **I don't know where this will lead to I make this s*** up as I go/**KyouyaxCloud: **I'll try to update fast.

Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Review…

Beta'd by Tiana Misoro. Thanks

Chapter 3:

"Zero, hold on…" the blonde father figure called to his adoptive son while grabbing his shoulder in order to stop him from walking any further before looking over at his adoptive daughter. "Yuuki, you go on ahead, I need a word with Zero…" the small brunet made a face and began to protest before she made eye contact, but stopped herself when her adoptive father gave her a look that said 'no room for back talk.'

She sighed, "Fine but, if he's late it's your fault", and walked out the door. Zero frowned at the blonde now holding his shoulder before sighing after a moment went by without his adoptive father explaining why he need to talk to him. Zero, being the impatient type, decided to speak first.

"Cross…" Zero stated simply and sent an icy glare to the older man. He was really going to be late, and the last thing he needed was another speech from Yagari- sensei and his infamous glare that spelled death for the idiot student that managed to piss him off. Really, Zero, for the life of him couldn't figure out why the guy was a teacher in the first place. If he wasn't pissed off for some unknown reason, he was always giving the sliver haired teen odd jobs.

"Zero," the blond said with a concerned look in his eyes, "have you been taking your medicine lately?" Zero's frown deepened before it turned into a full on glare.

"No, I stopped because I like blacking out and waking up with cuts, bruises, or covered in blood." Zero said, his voice laced with venom. Zero knew what would happen when he stopped taking the pill. He would have blackouts and would wake up from what Cross called, "violent episodes".

"I'm being serious Zero," Cross sighed out at his adoptive son's dry sarcasm. Zero sighed in defeat when the older man's grip tightened a little. Zero really needed to get to class, and this was just a waste of time, at least that's what he thought.

"Cross, you and I both know what will happen if I don't take my meds…" Zero said, annoyed at the repeated question that the older always asked. "I don't want to hurt anyone just because they make me sick. If my few minutes of discomfort can keep me from attacking someone and blacking out, then I can make the sacrifice and take the official pill…" Zero looked at Cross, losing his glare. "You know I've been taking those pills for years now, and I have no clue what they're for." Zero said the last part with a frown; he really did hate taking that pill.

"But you're not going to tell me, are you." It wasn't a question, but an all knowing fact. Zero would always ask questions about his past, but no one would answer. Instead they would frown and ask if he gained some of his memories back.

"Zero… don't worry, I'll tell you when you're ready." Cross said with a warm smile on his face. Zero's frown deepened but before he could speak, his guardian beat him to It. "Zero, before I forget, here you go and give the other to Yuuki." the older man said in a sing song voice as he handed the sliver haired teen two badges. Zero looked up confused as he looked over the symbol and found the word "Perfect" on the badge.

"What the hell are these?" Zero asked.

"They're your new badges as "School Perfects"," Cross said as he pushed the other out the door. Zero just frowned and decided that today was going to be a long one.

Xxxxxxxxx

"I can't wait to see the new night class!" a short blonde said with excitement.

"I know, I wonder who they are." a brunet said as she hugged her bag to her chest.

"I hope there's a lot of cute guys!" another said with a squeak, and Zero glared at the group of girls, hoping that they would shut the hell up already.

"Come on, let's hurry to line up at their dorm before the others so we can be the first to greet them… Maybe one's a prince." one of the girls stated while exiting the main building giggling, and Zero glared at her which made her frown before her face turned into a wicked grin.

"Zero-kun, just mad that there will be guys hotter than him at this school, and his fan club will leave him for the new night class hotties." The brunet said to the small group around her, the other girls laughing nervously as they felt the aura that spelled death. Before Zero could act on his killing intent, Yuuki grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away, not knowing she just saved a life.

"Yuuki, what the hell!" Zero yelled, yanking his arm away. The small brunet just rolled her eyes at the other and grabbed his arm again.

"Zero, it's almost time for our first duty as Perfects, and we need to get there soon!" Yuuki whined, making Zero glare at the girl pulling him to the Moon Dorm before he remembered that Cross asked him to hand her one of the two badges.

"Yuuki, stop for a moment. Cross wanted me to hand you your badge." Yuuki's eyes grew big, and she looked over at her adoptive brother. As soon as he pulled out the badge, she snatched it out of his hand and pinned it to the front of her uniform.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Line up!" the small brunet ordered as she blew her whistle, trying to get the unruly girls to line up in an orderly fashion.

"We don't have to listen to you, Yuuki!" one girl yelled which started a chain reaction.

"Yeah, you just want the night class to yourself!" another girl hissed out before trying to push the smaller female down.

"That's enough…" Zero growled out and glared at the bitch that was about to attack his adoptive sister. "Line-up." Zero demanded in a low, murderous tone that sent chills down the backs of all the girls. Not wanting to piss off the Perfect, the girls decided it was in their best interest to line up.

"Thanks…" Yuuki mumbled, and Zero sighed.

"If you can't keep a couple of girls in line, then you shouldn't be a Perfect." the silver haired teen responded.

"I ca~" before the brunet could protest, the sound of old gates opening echoed through the now silent area as everyone froze at the sight that greeted them.

TBCxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I know it's been long time and I don't type that much, But hey something is better than nothing.**_

_**Reviews…**_

_**This was not beta read so grammar and misspelling will happe.**_

Chapter 4

STS:

Moon Dorm:

"This is really a waste of time…" a brunette said in a bored tone as he waited at the moon dorms enternce for the last of the night class to gather.

"Senri can you at least pretend to want to be here…" a blond vampire hissed at the other "besides Kaname-sama asked us to join the night class you should feel honored."

The brunette frowned at the blond model "Yes… because spending the next 3 years here with a group of loud humans and annoying nobleman is how I want to spend my time." The brunette said with words that were laced with venom.

"Don't say such things." Ruka scolded the younger vampire for the lack of respect for the resident pure blood. "Kaname-sama has selected us all for his goal of integration among the human and our kind… so do your part in order to support Kaname-sama goal."

A new voice is echoes throughout the main area "As painful as it is for me to say this but Ruka is right…" the blond vampire chimed in causing the other blond to send her most deadliest glare "We have to support Kaname-sama and stay loyal to this cause!" Aidou finished and started to fix his uniform ignoring the glare Ruka was sending.

"Oh this is a shock, Ruka and Aidou are actually not fighting for Kaname-sama's attention and came to some type of agreement… oh this is a shocking development." Akatsuki said as he walked down the stairs to the main area with an amused smirk.

"Shut up Kain!" Aidou and Ruka yelled at the same time to each other's displeasure.

"Oh and their already in tune with each other…" Senri said trying to get in on the fun teasing Aidou really was a lot of fun sense he lacked maturity and Ruka was just as bad.

"And they don't even need a blood bond…" Rima added following her partner in crime.

"Bit me Senri… And Rima your one to talk you follow Senri around like a puppy attach to their master!" Ruka yelled at the two, she hated being made fun of epically by those two.

"Oh your one to talk!" Rima yelled at the other blond. "You partially live in a fantasy world full of delusions of you and kaname-sa~" the younger blond yelled in anger but before she could finish her statement she was cut off by a cheerful voice.

"I don't think arguing is a productive way to start the night." Takuma smiled and looked down expectantly at the two girls so that they could stop their useless bickering.

Getting the hint Ruka finally sighed and Rima said "Fine…" before sending the other blond one last glare.

"That's good we don't want to start the new school year off on a bad foot… is everyone ready for tonight's class?" Takuma asked and was rewarded with a yes from everyone that gathered but frowned slightly when he realized a certain pure blood vampire was missing.

"It seems that kaname-sama is running a little late… I guess I'll go remind him of the time." The blond vice-present said before walking back up the elegant staircase and walk down the narrow hall before taking a deep breath and knocking lightly at a tale wooden door.

"Enter…" a soft voice echo from behind the door and the blond opened the door and entered and close the door behind himself.

"Kaname-sama its time for escort…" the blond said to the brunet behind the desk littered with paper work and the brunet looked up and sent the other a small smile. "I'll be down soon… Thanks Takuma for reminding."

The other smiled back before giving a soft reply "No problem." The blond said as he exited the room to join the others down stairs and the brunet looked back down at the picture in front of him before a smirk graced his face as old memories flooded his mind.

_11 years early _

"_Zero go get the ball!" a silver-haired child voiced was heard throughout the empty park. "Ichiru… You the one that threw it!" yelled an identical voice. _

"_So you were supposed to catch it." The other yelled as if that gave him the justification needed to force the other into submission._

"_It's dark and mom said for us not to spilt up." Zero yelled at his twin, really he had no desire to search the endless empty park for some stupid ball his idiot of a brother lost because the other couldn't hold back when kicking the small red ball. _

_The other twin frown a bit before a manipulative smirk grace his small face causing the other twin to become alert. _

"_Fine… I'll go get the ball since Zero is to scared… just like a girl." the other said with a mischievous smirk and smiled when Zero sent a glare his way. Zero puffed out his cheeks and narrowed his eyes at his twin brother for suggesting that he was weak. _

"_I'm not scared!" Zero yelled he was not a girl and he will prove it and Ichiru smirked. "You stay here and I'll go get it." Zero said as he walked off in the direction his brother kicked the ball. _

"_Thanks Zero-niisan." The other said with a satisfied grin, his brother was so easy to manipulate and zero ran off in to the woods. _

"_Which way did it go?" Zero asked out loud. "It's near the trees towards the back!" Ichiru yells and Zero frowns "If Ichiru knew were the ball was he could of looked for the ball himself!" zero said with a frown and walked deeper in to the woods before stopping when his eyes made contact with the a red ball but stop when he saw that a stranger with brown haired had picked it up._

"_Is this yours?" was softly spoken. _

_TBCxxx_


End file.
